unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
That goddammit creation of icansing that got stolen by Mr. Who (1)
This is referred to as Doctor Who's "TARDIS" but its really icansing's reconsruction of Tubby Tower that contained a flux capacitor, a mechanism that makes it fade away slower when it leaves so that it won't cause a "time ram", and a mechanism which keeps the interior big and the outside small (installed by accident), It was stolen by Dr. Who so he can kidnap another generation of weak and pathetic children. It has changed its exterior and interior everytime Dr. Who Evolved (IDK why) was FINALLY Arrested.]]And now its a crystallic mass representing home dome. ------------------> It was a time traveling capsule "accidentally" created by Icansing to help history teachers gain information so they can '''SHOOT THE KIDS WITH IT '''period. The sound it made when it departures resembles her twin's house keys scraping on the strings of captain 0's piano, the sound it made when it arrives was the same sound, reversed. Icansing wanted it to be like that but the sound was at volumes so loud, they damage any non-Teletubby ears, which is why it echos, and she abandoned the creation. Year built: Early 2019 (Went to 1957 in disguise as a police box, and doctor who stole it, and the interior was a digital and futuristic type of interior like Icansingbuilt it.) Claimed it in 1958.]] History Icansing built a ripoff of Tubby tower so that she could cram a Denny's, USPS location, and Car Repair Mechanic location in one building. Icansing wanted to know if the titanic was still at sea, although she cant teleport to 1909, so she accidentaly put the hardware required for her newly built skyscraper (via. a mechanism that makes it fade away slower when it leaves so that it won't cause a "time ram", and a mechanism which keeps the interior big and the outside small (installed by accident), and stablizers) and *asplosion sound!* She created the early TTC! Rooms * Hanging Out Room (Where the console is located, Former USPS Location) * Practice Room (former Denny's restaurant, Core room, includes the needed hardware to time travel, flux capacitor, a mechanism that makes it fade away slower when it leaves so that it won't cause a "time ram", and a mechanism which keeps the interior big and the outside small.) * Weapons Room (formerly the Car Mechanic Place, Hanging out room, has chairs, a TV Set, Storage) * Stupid Room with a bell (Basement Room 1, Closter Room) * Engine room (Basement 2, contains the engines that power the "ship", or as I meant to say ship/building hybrid.) Features * A Cart which looks like a train. Blame that on Eric Sullivan's Wife. She loves trains. She watched Thomas And Friends, I don't care. * A milk cartridge. What more can I say? * An mid 21st century elevator by Otis, located in the doorway, covered up so it maintains its secrecy, Its actually The Otis SkyRise according to Scorpio. Stuff about this monstrosity * It has a surviving sister ship. * It also has another one. The Horny Ancestor of her Twin Incident (Emily the Movie ver.) Mintywint, the trap ancestor of Dud13, somehow managed to do Drew Pickles-like things with a shrunken head, and then used it to eject Dr. Who Out of her newly Acquired "TARDIS" and some Tubby custard-like sludge splattered all over the poor chick after Dr. Who's ship impacted some rural area (in kittehlandia where tubby tower used to be) to make the new home for the Teletubbies for the 5th season of their show. Mintywint began Vomiting Rainbows and icansing spat the same tubby custard sludge everywhere until eventually the moon they were fighting on ASPLODED! Icansing and Dr. Who fell into a giant cave, then that was just the beginning of one of the biggest wars of cyberspace. Po found that exact same cave one day, drank some of the Tubby custard sludge that icansing vomited, and Po had a seizure, and then she spat the water out, while shes having it, the water content from the sludge went over Dr. who and she kicked Po off the cave and Mintywint's Street lamp-like uvula shot a laser beam at Po's fruit loop freeing her from her seizure and Po choked due to no atmosphere. This whole event caused a dent in the "TTC". (alternate version, see article on my wiki) Death Mintywint's uvula shot the same laser beam which blistered the Flux capacitor inside, and *ASPLOSION!* Gone, Was an accident though, luckily Dud13 built a sister ship. Dr. Who's New ship was destroyed with Mintywint's Lust. Category:Rip Offs Category:Teletubbies Category:Mad Scientists Category:UnUnited Kingdom Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Machines